Faventium Sanguine et Igni
by Makilome
Summary: Bonnie's tolerance for the Damon/Elena/Stefan triangle that has been dooming the town and everyone in it while Elena sacrafices nothing is gone! Katherine, Caroline, & Bonnie must take them out. The witches of Bonnie's line send them to 1987, them never imagining they would meet their destiny in the Lost Boys of Santa Carla. Or the boys to fall for the 3! Better desc in side! READ
1. Chapter 1

**Faventium Sanguine et Igni**

**Crossover: The Vampire Diaries**

**Pairings: Bonnie/Dwayne**

**Caroline/Paul**

**David/Katherine**

**Marko/Willow (btvs crossover in another tale in series Those who Favor Fire)**

**When Elijah interfered, when he listened to Klaus and went back on his sworn oath to a Bennett witch, the witches looked elsewhere for their assistance, and this time, Bonnie was not to be their single vessel for vengence and justice. Two others, just as betrayed as she by the Salvatores and the Originals have joined her back in time. Will they team together as each meets their intended mate? Or will Katherine's nature to rule and control destroy her greatest chance at destroying the two men that destroyed both her mortal and immortal life? Can they all, Katherine, Bonnie, and Caroline learn to work together to bring down the men that forced them into Hell (the Salvatores, Klaus, Elijah, Tyler)? Will Bonnie and Caroline give in to darker desires as their mates obsession with them makes them feel truly wanted, truly needed, put first before Elena for the first time in their lives make them forget that they have a destiny and a job to do? Or is it destiny that the Lost Boys join them instead, and take down the men responsible for the misery of the powerful women destined to be theirs? And what will Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David do when they come across the Salvatores and find out that everything their beautiful mates had to suffer was due to their own selfish love for a lackluster burnette wearing Katherine's face who could never measure up to the inner greatness of her ancestor? Well, lets just say, it ins't going to be pretty, and it's really going to suck being a Salvaore when the Lost Boys come a' huntin'!**

**Chapter One: **Sisters In Sorrow

**An unlikely and strangely easy going alliance is made upon the betrayel of Stefan, Tyler, and Elijah when Klaus is hauled out of the fire and Bonnie is left to be torn apart by hybrids but for Caroline who followed against orders and Katherine who wanted an front row seat to the demise of the THING that destroyed her life. In an act of rage and vengence, Bonnie, tired of always her and Caroline being the ones to put everything on the line, sacrficing and loosing everything because of Elena's love for the Salvatores has decided that she must do what is best for Mystic Falls, so that their love for Elena doesn't end up with the streets painted with blood and burning up in flames of her town. With Elena already choosing her own happiness over that of their friendship and the lives of the towns folk, the three women most betrayed by the Salvatores and the Originals are caught up into fate and sent by the witches back in time and across the country to Santa Carla, CA 1987. With a common enemy, an alliance with an enemy becomes alot easier than she ever imagined, seeing things from Katherine's side for the first time. And upon helping find the guilty for Katherine and Caroline to feed and help them with resources (as she now has to rely on grey magick and morals to ever save her town) the silent dark haired man from her visions stays in the dark and watches.**

"**The truth you hid has been unbound**

**unholy brothers who break oaths of blood thrice**

**shall in fire and blood have to pay the price**

**not in death for such fate is to kind**

**for those who love themselves to deeply and hold not their words**

**Mark my speach and leave it not unheard**

**insulted ancestors hear my cry and see**

**the sins against us these brothers have made bleed**

**for such they can not be allowed be free**

**make them pay and the earth quake in its rage and its thunder**

**Let those to whom they have done their worst**

**unite in unbreakable sisterhood**

**with ties of blood and and will and things we would**

**break all they hold dear and beg for death that for such is to good**

**This is the hour and time and this is Our Curse**

**send us the power and the wisdom to see through our right**

**to take vengence and justice for all those ruined lives**

**Sisters in sorrow uniting to set wrongs right**

**with allies stronger than they who never fail to keep their words."**

**Bonnie**

It was the words she uttered, the rage of her ancesters pouring through her skin, her eyes solid black now. She could hear their screams, their outrage and she felt it all! All of them had failed them! They all backed out, they all had not paid their part. They had left her out there to battle Klaus, only the doubtful Elijah there to back her. Because they were cowards, and they couldn't leave their precious Elena for five seconds, even if to see through the plan that was supposed to keep the girl that seemed to her anymore utterly useless alive! Why the hell did everyone else had to sacrafice, have to keep loosing, keep watching their loved ones die one by one while Elena remained unscathed?! Bonnie had lost everyone, Caroline had lost her humanity, Tyler, the betrayel that still rocked her friend, tears and rage and utter abandonment and confusion rocking her. Hell, even Katherine, whom she hated more than she had words for, had sacraficed, had been utterly unlike herself, free with information, risking even her own life because that was how much Klaus dead meant to her! And what Katherine had lost because of the lot of them, it was getting easier to understand how she became the heartless bitch she was! She was seeing it clearly for the first time! She had loved Klaus, once. He taunted her with it, in the dream. She had been an innocent. She fell against her own better judgement because Katherine always liked playing with fire. And he stole her entire life. Set her on the run, caused her to watch her only friend she ever had, her own ancestor Emily burn at the stake being helpless to stop it.

And then the Salvatores, the wrecking ball of pain and suffering upon every girl to whom they ever loved. The man you loved, whom you sacraficed happily ever after with so he didn't have to suffer the pain of being under Klaus' loving attention, on the run for more years then Bonnie even cared to think about. And did she ever get to explain? Nope! And considering her life, in her situation, she could see herself learning how to build that wall, to look after yourself because people were dropping around you like flies and all you had that was somewhat sure was yourself and the fact that you were not ready to die. No, the three of them were not that different at all. And staring deep into the eyes of the ones that began all their misery, back in the mansion, both she and Caroline were DONE playing nice! She nearly broke every bone in Damon's body, with Caroline's aid before Stefan came in. And his part hurt the most. Even as Ripper she thought that some part cared about the fact that his bestfriend was out there alone with a monster and might be concerned about HER! To have Klaus shove in her face the role he had played, and the monster had no reason at that point to lie to her anymore, had ripped through her heart like a knife. And the curse came out of the deepest recesses of her being, the witches answering her desires even as the words fell from her lips. There was a smile on Katherine's lips, a smirk, with a gleam, like she was proud! "There is more Emily in there than you let on, Bonnie. It's good to see it." it was the only comfort she had ever gotten other than from Caroline since it started, and coming from an enemy made her that much more angry. Her enemy gave more of a damn about her than those who CLAIMED to be her family!

The lights flickered, the ground shook, and wind whipped around the three enraged, females, two covered in blood and soot, all bearing black eyes. The wind blew so strong it sent the Salvatores into opposite halls, hitting hard and causing a scream for Elena. "Bonnie, BONNIE! You have to stop this! This isn't you! What did he do to you?!" and it was Caroline who responded. "He told her the truth. Those two will be the death of us all, far more than he and his brothers could ever arrange in his wildest dreams, because they love you. Their love will bring this town to ruin, and Bonnie and I are no longer going to stand back and watch it happen because you love them! You've picked your side, you've shown were your loyalties lie. The next time you see us, we won't be here for you. We are coming for them, and nothing and no one is going to stop us from doing what should have been done a long time ago! I love you still, so I beg you, if you cared for your friends half as much as them, stay out of our way! Because if you don't, they will bring down everyone you love, everyone you care for, sacrafice everything all in the name of your love, and if you don't see that now, you are blind! Get Jeremy and get out, now!" it was a sad plea, and it broke Bonnie's heart to see the gathered tears in the eyes of both sisters of her heart. "Care…." she began. A dismissive laugh came out of Katherine. It echoed cruelly as the spell became stronger and stronger around them. "And still she chooses them. They left Bonnie out there to die, they turned Caroline into one of us, they brought the Originals down on us and all she cares about is them! She's lost. She is not strong enough to save those she cares about by sacraficing her own happiness. How utterly and sickeningly sad!

And they call ME a bitch! At least I have never lied about who I was. You could always count on me to be a backstabbing whore." and as much as Bonnie wanted to kill her, she was right. She blocked everything out, tears spilling down her cheeks as the pain sought to crush her heart. She reached deep down inside, searching for the inner power inside her. With the rage and the anger, the boiling hate she also infused the pain, the longing, the utter desire for someone to actually CARE what happened to them! To find a way to end the madness the Salvatores and the Originals had brought down upon Mystic Falls. It had come to this, there was no other way. But there was hope if she could just rid this town of those to whom drug it down into Hell. Even if it meant Elena had to leave too. The witches sent images, blures. 4 men, but not men. They were strong, powerful, and there was a incredibly powerful tug, something that pulled on her so hard she screamed, making Caroline scream her name and Katherine demanding what was wrong with the spell. It was the dark one, with long raven hair, who's face she could not see. Some connection. And the 4 of them together exhibited a uncanny power, one of which they were not aware. "The Lost Ones look for a path, swallowed in a world without meaning. They seek it and in your desires lies their purpose. Trust to your heart. Let go of things past and move forward with purpose with your Sisters in Sorrow. This is your path, this is your destiny. Demand it!" it was the voices, one she had never heard before, ancient and powerful, bearing the signature of the Original Witch, while the other was the vengeful Emily, enraged by how she had been used and discarded and also watching over Katherine, she wondered if she knew how deep their bonds of friendship went.

"**On this night of sorrow and blood 4 shall meet 3**

**4 shall guide and protect for a time**

**3 to give them meaning and shall save them with a crime**

**in the darkness where they meet the light shall finally shine**

**and the bonds between sorrow, vengence, justice and love unlooked for shall set them free.**

**And now for a time the 3 shall from their home let leave**

**and no mortal nor any power shall track them were they fly**

**to many wrongs have been done and one path sets them right**

**returning only when the clock strikes upon the same hour upon the same time**

**setting justice into motion from which the accused have no where they can fee."**

And she was utterly surprised when Katherine opened up her mouth adding something. More of a promise to the two men she once loved more than her already dark and bitter soul. She was to learn latter that she had belived them her last chance to come back, to be the woman, at least in part, feeding only on the guilty, those who preyed on women and children, that she had been before the Originals came to destroy everything she had ever held dear.

"**To the men whom I once loved and sought to save**

**throwing away my own joy that they might be free**

**for their sins of false love and empty words and every attempted assault on me**

**in the name of a destroyers love that makes all around them bleed**

**I revoke the gift I gave in the true love I bore and shall see you to your empty grave."**

And then all Bonnie could feel was pain, burning through her veins. Like liquid fire, it felt like the power would combust and she would be no more. Her eyes were now stapled shut and all three were not on the floor. The hated mansion that she had spent so many hours with Stefan before the fireplace alone, carving out plans on how to end the Originals while he kept pouring the drinks to steel her nerves while book after book was laid before her and left them many a night leaning on one another in sleep was being ripped apart around them, and she did not know nor even found it in her to care at the moment what was happening to Elena and whether or not they were protecting her. She wondered how much she knew about how many nights Stefan and her were alone. Or if he even understood what he was doing or what the hell he had wanted. He had countless hours to call on her but it seemed he reached out when no one else would agree to be there. The Ripper had a soft spot for her that Stefan the man did not. It was the challenge, the prey that could fight back, the thrill of the fight against an uneasy kill perhaps. She cared not, she had no use for either Stefan anymore. Katherine was right, it was long past time someone put him in his grave! If he really hated himself that much as he claimed he did, he would have took off that ring and had the balls to give himself to the sunlight a long time ago! He lied to himself as well as he did to others, it was time to end the lie. She had more than enough of loosing everything and everyone she held dear because of him and his stupid and utterly useless brother, and Caroline personally wanted to rip Damon apart with her own bare hands as slowly as possible and Bonnie held no issue with that whatsoever, and would be watching gleefully with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other!

Her control was beginning to slip and so was her ability to keep concious. She felt herself rocked hard, and then inclosed by two females, holding on to one another in a whirlwind. Enemies or not, they were in this together, now. They all had one common goal, and in a new place they didn't understand they were all one another had. And the one out of the three that was the strongest, had been on her own the longest, who had survived more than Bonnie could ever imagine in similar situations was her old enemy. She and Caroline had no choice but to lean on her. But for once, Katherine was no different. In a place where she did not know who was who or have her claws into anyone that she could use to her advantage later, she needed those with the mojo to back her up and to teach her how to keep the people from knowing just what she was when she decided to go off the rails, and with her, it was only a matter of time and the right man pissing her off. And strangely, it gave her a sort of comfort. Some weird and twisted fate had brought the three of them together, and made sure that they were bound to look after one another, whether or not they approved of it. And they had a meeting with fate that had to do with those 4 she had seen. When they hit the ground hard her last thought had been about the man, the one with the hidden power, who's pull on her was unlike anything she had ever felt before, unlike anything she could ever imagine feeling! And so strong was that pull and her desire to know what he was going to mean, and why the spirits had been insistant that she pull on whatever power bound them to each other to find him and the other 3 strong ones that stood beside him.

sistersinsorrowsistersinsorrowsistersinsorrowsiste rsinsorrowsistersinsorrowsistersinsorrowsistersins orrowsi

She was awakened by some cold, stinging water being splashed on her eyelids, causing her to cry out and the sound of Caroline's yelling. Her vision was blurry at first, listening to the banter. "You hurt her and I'll…" "Do what, hiss at me like some Twilight pansy?! You gonna glitter at me too, Barbie Girl? Honestly, you'd think I'd harm the only valuable one in this little coup? I honestly don't know why she even brought you! What could you possibly do against someone like Klaus? I have my charms and witchy is a certifiable badass bitch when pissed off. You on the other hand are like a Barbie on crack pumped with way to much happy and sunshine and handed a pair of fangs!" she snapped back. Leave it to Katherine to never mence with words! "And you?! Can you even be anything else other than a backstabbing whore?! How long is it before you stick the knife in? Untill you find your first john? You know, self respecting whores actually make their men PAY for services! You are open for business to all comers!" Caroline snapped back. As her vision came back she put them both to the ground with an anerism. "Really?! Now is not the time for our mutual hatreds! We are in a place we don't know, with people we have never seen before. We have next to no resources, no place to stay, and no money to get one, we are still covered in blood and achohol, and we smell like we just came out of a hurricane! Not to mention I can litterally FEEL the other vamps in this area and I know you don't like people on your turf, so who's to say they are going to like two new lady vamps encroaching on it, or better yet, a witch who specializes in sending their kind straight to hell?!" Katherine giggled. "You are sweet! I see why Emily is so fond of you. There's such….potential in you! Your naive but it only goes so far, doesn't it? It's not that you are innocent by choice, it's you were born in Mystic Falls and lacked opportunity to expand! Well, welcome to Wonderland, Alice! You and I both know you don't send every vamp to Hell.

As for Klaus and his brand of lunatics, no girl in her right mind could possibly blame you! And as for vamps, if your experience begins and ends with the Salvatores, it's no wonder you hate us all! But meet the right one and baby girl, he's gonna rock your world, mark my words!" she gave a girl scout salute and looked so playful and innocent, Bonnie actually giggled! Katherine just had more fire in her, she had a great zest for life and the world and all that was in it then Elena had. Elena was born to be the small town girl, but that was never right for her or Caroline. While Elena imagined growing old together on rocking chairs in Mystic Falls, they dreamed of escape to California or New York, or London, or Paris! Building exciting lives that had them jetsetting across the world doing great things. Caroline gave her a strange look. "You actually giving it thought means you have thought about it before and you never spilled!" she said accusingly with a wagging finger making the other girls snort. "I'm a witch, not blind! All that experience, the things they have to know in bed! I may be a virgin but I got an imagination, and I wouldn't mind my first time being with a man who knows what he's doing and how to do it to the point I forget not only I'm a virgin but my own name! Not to mention the stamina!" she said thoughtfully, sending chills down her own spine while a shocked Katherine gave her a hug. "YES! There she is! That's the Bonnie I've been waiting to come out! Oh honey, you have no idea! When it's long and strong, making you ache and scream in pain and hitting all the right places, making you purr and roar, you'll know you've truly just been made a woman, and I guarentee you'll never go human again! And for you, human just wouldn't work. You have to much of Emily in you. You'll have 'em begging in no time! And not that it means much, but it was never personal, you know, with you. My beef was with the Salvatores and Elena. A girl has a right to a little revenge. You were blocking me." she said with a shrug while Caroline stared at her like she grown another head.

"Elena's true colors were always there, I just didn't want to see them. She lost the girl she was, the one that would do anything for her friends, the second Stefan rolled into town. I warned her but she refused to listen, and because she didn't, we've lost everything! Tyler, Grams, the lives we could have led. Everything and everyone is cursed now and there is no way to fix it, and I'm tired of watching everyone drop like flies because whether she wanted it or not, her love for those two idiots is destroying all of us one by one. And the fact that she refuses to do what she knows in her heart is right to fix it when all the rest of us have given up everything to save her time and again shows me all that I need to know. You were right. You have never lied about who and what you are but she lies to herself everyday, and that lie is going to destroy the town we grew up in together unless someone does something about it. I don't really care what your motives are, as long as the end result is the same. The elimination of the Mystic Falls infestation of Salvatores and the Original bastards they brought in with them!" she replied. Tears formed, soft sobs that had her engulfed by Caroline. "I never knew she would be that way. That she could just throw you under the bus like that, leave you alone with those two monsters! To ever expect that Elijah would keep his word…. it's his brother! Their bond is a hell of a lot stronger than any he ever bore to us, it hinges on some thousand years! She knew very well that you could end up dead and she did and said nothing! But no one could stop me from coming behind you! I wasn't going to wait around when they left you in the woods for you to get ripped apart by some hybrid when your power got weak! To see Tyler leading them…." and the blonde broke to, and Bonnie tightened her grip on her. "I thought he broke the hold too. He and Stefan both lied…" Katherine interupted. "Then they shall both pay. Slowfully…." she ran a long nail down her arm, drawing a long line of blood down it.

She licked up it with black eyes before facing them, eyes filled with anger and hurt that went back over a century. "and painfully." she said. In her anger Caroline's eyes matched the brunette's, veins appearing on her face. "Yes, yes they shall. But first things first. Bon, we have to feed, and need money for a place, clothes, and food. Find us some guilty bastards loaded with cash." it went against all her instincts, but she knew it was time to drop her good witch act and get real aqquainted with the grey side of life if she ever wanted to take revenge.

She turned to Katherine. "Dump the water on the ground and then back away." she said. It was then she heard a sound. She couldn't explain what kept her silent. It was almost like a silent plea, coming from a dark figure, slight glimpse gave a hint of dark hair. She didn't acknowledge it, but somehow, it was uncanny. This strange open channel. He knew she knew. She needed to show him that they were no threat to him and his. And perhaps that conversation more than likely overheard went a long way towards that. Katherine, looking interested, didn't comment, just got up and did as asked while Caroline hauled her to her feet. She wasn't afraid to do this with him watching. Nor that he saw Katherine and Caroline. He wasn't going off to tell anyone what he saw, not anyone that would be up with torches and pitchforks anyway. Both girls backed up and she reached down, groaning at her low power level, reaching feeling painful as she called up the water around her, the wind, the moon light. She raised her tired and bruised arms, the familiar bubble of power still reassuring, ignoring the blood trinkling down. "Ignis, aqua, et lumen et luna et vento ostende mihi de maximis animi ac dolorem sanies deserit et sorores in via bona tu servire. Serena immortalem oculos dives in peccatum, ubi ambulant nocte." the flames jumped up high, reaching as high as her person, and inside herself she felt a jump, an utter fascination, concern and curiosity about the concern and the magnet like pull between them. She willed the man to stay in the dark, and it was like he heard her, like he meant to do nothing but watch, just now. About the beach words began appearing, they looked to be Spanish, written as though the letters were fashioned out of moonlight. Utterly horrible at Spanish, the brunette smirked at both of them. She wanted to smack her but as they all needed this, and her energy was fleeting she stayed quiet.

"Los Tiburones de la medianoche, el mayor cártel de California tiene ojeadores en el paseo marítimo de esta noche la búsqueda de compradores entre los turistas. Se dio a luz el símbolo del diablo y su mumber escrito en la estrella, los tres primeros puntos marcados en el exterior con su número con sus nombres debajo. Uno para cada niña y nada más. Tanto suficiente desnuda para durar hasta el 3 satisfacer sus 4." she felt his shock and knew this wasn't the brief contact concindence. The witches led them here, to this moment, right before his eyes. And his pull was the same as the man blurred in her vision, making her all the more curious. She didn't think he would follow them. He too had to feed after all, and there were the other 3 to whom he was connected. "Bon apetit girls! Mean while, I need a place to hide till we get a place and I can get uncovered with blood. And I am running on empty!" an under statement! Katherine gave her a thoughtful look. "Where there are vamps there are bound to be abandoned homes, and this town is swimming with undead, makes a girl a little uneasy. But no…. Hotel! A Holiday Inn, a bathroom stall. We'll get a look around and see where we are and when. It'll be easy enough to find you. Best place to pass out too. Leave something on the floor, like your shoes so we can carry you out with a blanket. We gotta split. Thanks for the free meal!" she lifted her up and they blurred out. She barely hung on before they got her there and got her shoes off before anyone saw them and got out before she blacked out. But she swore she felt something, a touch of a cool hand, far to large to be female on her forehead, fast, something she learned to recongnize being around the Salvatores. And a strong, velvet like voice whispering, as though in her ear in her mind. "Entirely unesscery Little Beauty, but we'll let it be, for a minute. But we will find you, and you will have no reason to fear me, me and mine won't harm you. I won't allow someone as special as you to be harmed." it had been so soft, like a vocal caress, made the Salvatores look like amatures and inspite of herself, she smiled before she blacked out.


	2. Like the Night

**Chapter Two: **Like the Night

Katherine runs into a vamp right after her own heart upon feeding on a Surf Nazi being all to friendly with an underage girl while Caroline captures Paul's attention while playing with her food and taking him for everything he has! Marko watched amused while hi coven mates are fascinated and infatuated with the new locals. When Dwayne catches him however, tales of a witch of incredible power speaks to his dreams of the fire haired beauty with emerald eyes that calls and begs for his help. Dwayne can't keep his mind off the raven haired beauty with a love for fire that his own kind knew to fear.

**She walks in beauty like the night**

**Of cloudless climes and starry skies**

**And all that's best of dark and bright**

**Meets in her aspect and her eyes**

**Thus mellow'd to that tender light**

**Which Heaven to that gaudy Day denies.**

**One shade the more, one shade the less**

**Had half impair'd the nameless grace**

**Which waves in every raven tress**

**Or softly ligten o'er her face**

**Where thoughts serenly sweet express**

**How pure, how dear their dwelling place.**

**-excerpt from She walks in beauty like the Night by Lord Bryon (reference to Bonnie and Katherine, David and Dwayne's POV for this chapter)**

**Dwayne's POV**

He left her, still mystified, utterly drawn in. He had never seen a beauty like hers, and the entry she made only made the appeal so much stronger. So young, and so powerful, and broken. Someone had broken her, in her eyes were to many things that someone as lovely and angelic as she should not know. She had done things, she had killed, she had been forced to kill, and it made his blood boil in a way he had not known for years! She made him feel! And instead of hating her for it, all he kept asking the unanswering stars was "Who hurt you Little Beauty? Who did this to you? Who made you turn to the darkness and made you kill, turned your light into shadows?" and each question sent a sharp pain through his soul. She was so strong, stoic, revealing everyhing, and nothing at all with that display of power. And she wasn't wrong. He had caught many things in that conversation, in that most odd of trios. The newborn fledgling, the powerful and confident Master Vampire with a dark seductive energy that called to any and all. But it was the witch that held him from the start. That long, curling raven hair, smooth mocha skin, features that hinted she shared Native blood, and those shocking and intoxicating jade eyes that danced like fire in the light. That frame that spoke of false vulnerability, the lost look that made him feel after so long! To long had she been alone, without anyone caring enough to watch after her, for her to matter to someone. He had to go after her, he had to follow when the drained and oddly matched vampire duo had to nearly carry her to the hotel till they attained resources.

The brunette with the sparkling eyes, she saw him. She read him, but he didn't care. He was amused and relaxed at her conspirtual wink she shot his way before he blurred to the witch. The blonde was not going to be so welcoming, but Katherine was different. Even if all she saw him as was someone to um…. give her new friend certain things she had mentioned earlier, she would more than likely enthusaticly back him. But something the blonde did not see, nor did the witch noticed followed when Katherine watched her. Protectiveness, a fondness and absolute respect, though annoyance was there also was in those dark eyes. And a warning, she had watched who ever had hurt her friend, and she would put an violent end to anyone who dared repeat the actions that brought the witch into dark magick. When he had been close, he couldn't even think! He had never seen anyone so angelic, so exotic, someone so powerful and strong in their own right, especially not so young! She glowed in the light, even as she slipped from wakefullness. He knew a power like hers would make sure that his coven would think twice before harming her. And with David's ambitions and the beauty of her companions, they would seek to cultivate an alliance before they would seek confrontation. And though he agreed with the brunette, the two of any value was her and the witch, the blonde, he just had a feeling. She reminded him very strongly of Paul. She had shocking strength and self control for her age, she was beyond loyal, and she was stunning. She had a sense of fun about her, she did not mourn what she had lost though she held on to much of it. Should his brother glimpse her, he would want her, period!

He couldn't stop himself from tracing her jawline with his hand, and her silent voice told him she knew. She knew what he was, she knew he meant no harm, and that incredible smile cemented his promise to her. Santa Carla was theirs, and he would not anyone or anything cause her harm. If he ever wanted to speak to her, he needed to make sure that the same could be said of Katherine and the blonde, Caroline. His only wish was that one of them had said the witch's name. As she slipped out of wakefulness he however followed the traditions of his own people, though it would be months before he had realized what he had done in that small bathroom stall. "Wakina Ozuye, dream dreams. You have a haven with me. Your only threat is that of 4 very curious vampires, ones that once their word is given, it is law. You will not fear us, nor harm us, but see in us the same as the girls who's company you keep. See in us the light of life past the death and we will protect you and yours and our home is yours." he whispered in her ear. Thunder Warrior, covered in dry blood, causing him to crave to taste that of those who had brought her here, seeking after death and vengeance, like an echo of the past when promises made to his people had been violated with impundity and the ignorent dragged away her scared and innocent ancestors and burnt them alive. He would make sure those stupid Frogs and the wilfully ignorent Michael who had been stupid enough to buy their little ruse and beleived them dead would not dare to hunt after the trio appearing out of space and time. He kept to the beliefs of his people and he understood that nothing like this was allowed to happen unless it was meant to. And so he had to do his part and make sure nothing got in the way of what reasons the three beautiful women had been sent to them.

Why he felt that the girls had been sent to him and his he could not tell you untill later, upon the steps of the Witches House decades ahead of time and across the country with the voice of Emily Bennett in his ear, exacting a promise about the care of her descendant and her line. He left after an impulsive act unlike him and his standoffish ways, a gentle kiss so soft she was not likely to feel it, deep in the regenerative process he had seen so many times as his own teacher and guide, the Medicine Man whom he had been once destined to replace would go into it after much spiritual work and spellcraft, what he later called the Sleep of Mages. He kissed her forehead and whispered "It won't be long, Little Beauty. You keep safe before we can make a place for you and yours. I'll see you soon." before bluring out and seeking for his brothers. He wondered what they would make of the other two. He was most concerned about David. After what Star had done to him, he seemed to take it all in stride but Dwayne knew better. He saw that empty look, that brokeness. He had wanted to believe, even though he confessed that it didn't feel right entirely. Star found them and had come on to David strong! She wasn't on the level of the girl he left in the stall, but she had magick, and she felt something in them. He had tried to warn him. She wanted more power, to be something more than what power was in her and was not willing to take the longer but surer way. She saw David as an opportunity and latched on to his lonliness and his deep desire for a mate and inspite of what everyone else in the coven thought, he had loved her. She fought through his misconceptions, knowing on a base level what it was supposed to be when coming face to face with his Fated.

He had wanted to believe, and he did. She did not even try to get to know who David was beneath his anger, his rough exterior. When she truly knew, understood what she had willingly made herself she recoiled with horror and didn't except anyone's aid! She was bitter, hateful, deceitful and manipulative and she had played them all till the very last. It had been him who had to be the one to tell David. They had to make the sacrafice, give up the only father worth anything that they ever had, and Max being so willing to save his Boys! But she and Michael, the poor man that she turned to her will, no different from David was now saddled with her. As long as he could give her whatever she wanted it would go well for Michael. That would not last long! And Laddie! He missed his son! He had loved that boy since they found him, half starved and drinking the bottle, not knowing any better after they came back from the hunt. He had refused to let him go blind back into the world where he could end up dead! They had been unseperatble from the first but Star latched on. At first all of them thought that he would be the key to her taking her place. But he had been used, and Laddie was not fond of her, he ran constantly, and he wondered more than once if she had striked out against him as he ever watched her with haunted and guarded eyes. Dwayne was not going to let them keep that poor innocent child! They all knew it. And now, with these new arrivals, and the witch… She would not let any innocent be harmed as long as she was in the town. She would go toe to toe with David over that! And with the power oozing from her pores, she would win! He sought out for the others, both his and hers.

If he could he would keep an eye on those two very reckless girls while she could not. He had a feeling that like him, in her group she would be needed to keep the others in check and if she could not be there to do it, he would. Later he would find that she in the same coin did the same for him. Saved Marko from several scrapes and gave him hope that his red head was truly his, and when it was time for her and hers to take their vengence, the Weeping Tree would find him, and the destiny that brought them all together would truly begin. He felt Paul answer, half hearted and found them, flirting heavily with the gorgeous blonde who had a sparkle in her eyes and a playful look on her face while she wiped stray blood from her chin. She had her fill with the still live man, dulled and silent, looking drunk while "friends" held him up and teased. Masterful for her age, he couldn't help but be impressed. But it was the starstruck look in David's eyes that caught him off guard. He hid it well, even from the dazzling brunette with incredible power, but Dwayne knew him! And for him it was like David had been struck by lightning!

**David's POV**

He had felt and saw everything, when the strange trio arrived, that impressive display of power coming from the raven haired beauty with shocking jade eyes whom captured his brother's attention instantly and held it, and the other two, the vampires lovely and angelic in the night. But he didn't understand that pull till he came face to face with the two lovely ladies themselves, seeking after their evening meal and meal-ticket on the crowded Boardwalk. Gorgeous predators, the men flocked to their aid on seeing their bloodstained clothes, both looking at them with disdain and disgust. There was no thrill of the chase here, and from the looks on their faces they enjoyed the hunt, both of them, though the striking blonde hated herself for it. But she was very young yet. Not even a decade in, all of that would come with time. But when he saw the brunette, he fell still, he couldn't move, or think! There was fire about her, dangerous, sexy beyound compare, with a mechivous glint in her eyes darker than onyx and hooks for the soul. Her strange black attire hugged every single curve while still flattering without that horrible clash of color or clown make-up that made for the artifical beauties of his seaside town. And the crimson now drying and blotching only added to the appeal, her hair tossed like she had just been in a heated trist ending in a midnight feeding. Olive skin, that long dark hair falling in curls cascading down her back and gleaming in the moonlight. And yet inspite of whatever her circumstances were in that moment or why she had been sent there to them she exuded complete control and inspite of the other's clear hatred over her she followed every command.

He watched them both, and a worthy watch they were! They hunted the crowds, playing the damsels to profection, finding their perfect marks in men every bit the predators that they were, looking to find and to ply impressionable young girls to add to their sex trade by playing knights in shining armour. Her aura lit dark red and her sense of fun had him spellbound while she played, drawing them back from the crowd towards the blonde, more bloodied than she. There had been a reckoning, not unlike what he and his brothers had been forced to fight after Star…. He didn't want to remember the burnette that stomped on his heart like so much dirt and cast him aside for an impressionable mortal who didn't even know how to work what he had! She had almost destroyed everything, and if not for Dwayne she would have had their corpses lining at her feet, and for all the love he silently held for her once, he now hated her with the hatred of all of Hell! He would have his vengence, and he did not begrudge this fair speciman of an immortal hers for five seconds! She hid it far better than the blonde, but looking deep into those eyes he knew that someone had broke her, someone brought her out of herself, made her believe in love, in happing endings even for those such as them, only to leave her bleeding, alone on the cold and unforgivng earth. There was no level of Hell cruel enough for those who did such things. Yes they were monsters, but that was thier nature! They were made to be so! What excuse do those like that have?! None! But he found new hope too. She was so damn strong, her pull magnetic and unavoidable. It made her stronger, more powerful, more alluring, gave her that much more to fight for, and he decided right there and then, it would be the same for him! Star would not be allowed to simply get away with it and have her happy ending with Prince Boring, like some horrid Disney after school special.

And neither would the moronic brainless idiot that had hurt the Fallen Angel expertly playing with her food and enjoying every moment. Whether or not she knew she had an audience, he did not know, but he had a feeling that like him, she would enjoy playing the monster for a voyaer who admired her. That shy smile, the playful shrug, that danger and excitement made the would be predator forget himself and fall for every charm, lapping it all up like they both lapped up blood! The blonde gave a shy and watery smile, calling attention to a very specific rip that gave a glimpse up her beautiful pale legs, flexing ever so slightly while the man removed from her supposed death grip her blood stained bit of material she had wripped from her dress and wiped away at the blood while she let out a half painful, half apolegetic and yet sexual moan and he could feel that a draw strong and irrevesible was being made by his other brother, Paul. Like he with the brunette, from the moment they appeared his eyes never turned away from the gorgeous woman. The more she played, the stronger it got. Marko was amused, and impressed. But he was more interested in the witch, the mocha skinned powerhouse that caused his usually stoic and utterly detached Dwayne to feel emotions so powerful it bowled him over! It was that display, it reminded him of his dreams, the woman with fire colored hair and eyes shinning like emeralds in the light of so many candles. His Fated. His heart had lept at what he saw. He would defend the raven haired beauty with his life because she could lead him to the woman he had dreamed of every single day since he had been turned by their father over 65 years ago. He thought it prudent Dwayne kept the girl's location under wraps. She needed a night with the other two before they found them again. And taking his cue, he wanted them to know they were there, even to say hi and do as he did.

But no more. They had been through horrible things, and they needed a moment to get their barings. Traveling that far back, it had to be jarring! They needed a day to get themselves straight before finding them. And her eyes, they caught David's, as the crowd by some unseen force seemed to be otherwise interested and not one looking in their direction. There was a beguiling teasing smile, a tilt while tesses fell into her face. She sent him a wink before her eyes went entirely black, with no iris or wite to be seen and black veins delicately framing around her face as her fangs dropped, and he knew. This was no ordinary vampire, this was one who descended in the direct line of the Originals! And one side glance showed the blonde was the same, as both, the brunette more delicately and in control that the frenzied one next to her bit into the necks of their victims. Curses, fighting. The brunette played and drew it out, savoring it all. She suffered no pedophiles or rapists, and she took pleasure in drawing out the kill and torturing the man who tortured so many who had no ability to fight back. Playing on old Catholic fears she gave him the name Lilith as she slowly broke every bone in his right hand, compelling him to not move, scream, or speak as she took her time.

Draining him between the pressure pont on his left hand, bringing him kneeling while she drained him from the other side she made him say degrading things about himself, while the blonde looked on, slightly disapproving but not caring enough to comment. She went about the business of taking the petty cash, which turned out to be a treasure trove from both. She hissed loudly upon seeing she had an audience in him and Paul that they needed to hurry! He sent her a wink and a smile showing fang while the brunette gave him a long, slow, apprecative look up and down that made his spine tingle and his mouth dry and shot him an incredibly seductive and calculating smile that made him know that they were on the same wavelength, tomorrow they would find one another, she would make damn sure of it! The crowd began to leave while she still kept him alive, no more than the four of them. She beckoned with one elegant hand. "Good evening Blue Eyes. Care for a taste? I find men like him to be more satisfying, they were made to meet the embrace of an unfeeling little bitch like myself. Sometimes the little woman is not so little after all, is she Fred?" she said, pulling him back up by his shorthairs while he finally let out a blood chilling scream and a slew of words that would make many a sailor blush. "Oh now Fred, You are in the presence of ladies! Did we forget our manors again?!" She snapped his knee cap while forcing him to bare his weight on it, rather delighting him while the blonde snorted and Paul let out a laugh. "A gentleman should know better than to piss off a lady of such standing, dude!" he let out. "Katherine! Come on! We need to get back to Bonnie and get her to bed! We have all night tomorrow to play!" she whined.

A slow smile crossed his face. So her name was Katherine. Every bit as beautiful as she was. But to give himself an ally and to give them both more time for said tomorrow and to make sure they saw it through, he turned to her. "Please, don't mind if I do, though I am afraid I am rather famished and will be finishing him. However the loot is all yours. Such a proformace deserves it accolades. But I will remember you, beautiful. I want to see you again." he could play too, and he saw the interest in her eyes and played his hand, knowing just how to move and how to be the seductive monster he was, walking up to her even as Dwayne showed up from behind and Paul offered his hand to the blonde. He gave her a bow, reminiscent from the days when he was young, and earning him a more genuine and sincere smile that turned the blood in his veins into pure fire. Innocence lingered still. Part of who she had once been had not died, she was a lady, and it called to something deep inside. Things he kept in the dark. A woman with whom in the dark of the night and just between them, he could be the gentleman, he could be the aristocrat, the gentle and romantic man he once was with someone who understood it and appreciated it all. The side that he wanted to show Star who he knew now was never that woman. She had all the depth of a pin cushion and not much more brains! "My Lady, may I?" he asked sincerely with hand extended out as he slowly rose, seeing in his mind the old whit eglove at the end of a ruffled sleave. A curteosy that betrayed her age, not belonging to his time, but more to the Rennisance sent a thrill of excitement down his spine!

She rose, handing over her prize only after she spoke. "A gentleman offers his hand to a Lady, and then his name. Mine is Katerina Petrova, but most know me of Katherine." he blinked! Everyone knew of Katerina! She was a legend of their kind, feared, respected, and reviled! Only the Mikaelsons were the source of more hatred! It excited him, but he hid it well. "I won't hide I know of you, but I find you are done misjustice. You are far more fair than is spoken. My name is David. Behind me is the man who has found an interest in your witch, Dwayne." he didn't mistake the sly smile on her face when he spoke about that interest. She cared about her witch, which meant that she had just scored even more points. She was not the uncaring predator she was painted to be, though he knew she encouraged the rumors. Fear was a useful weapon amongst their kind. And if she decided to play a little cupid, he couldn't say that he wouldn't like to be of aid. Dwayne of all of them deserved to have his mate, to be loved and for a witch to inspire such respect out of a vampire of Katherine's age, and a secret love that she kept hidden from both witch and friends for the girl's own protection, the selfless, powerful, and broken woman also deserved someone who put her first and would actually protect her instead of her having to do everything. He looked next to him, where Paul flirted shamelessly with the blonde who flirted back just as shamelessly as he was. The man with no shame appealing to your pretty blonde friend is Paul and our home voyayer" Marko prostested with a "Hey!" "is Marko." he finished.

She laid the dying man in his arms. "Bon apetite, David. Blondie is Caroline, and she isn't my friend, but she is Bonnie's." she looked up and locked eyes with Dwayne. "That's her name. Bonnie Bennett." his eyes widened in shock, as did David's and that hopeful look on Marko's face grew into an all out jubliant look. "Of the First Witches. The Ambrose, the Mayfairs, the Rosenbergs, and the Bennets!" Dwayne whispered, a reverant look in his eyes. "The most powerful of her line, and a tribute to Emily, I never knew how much or understood it completely till tonight." she said solemnly while the blonde looked at her strangely. David took the man and took the rest of him, eyes glowing yellow and never leaving hers. "She will come to no harm. I won't allow it." Dwayne said it with such meaning that even feeding it took him back. His interest was not some fleeting thing. It left him thunderstruck when that raw feeling left uncovered went through their bond for a split second. This was no random meeting. They would not allow that. This was meant, and if for no other's sake than Dwayne's, they needed to make sure the girls stayed were they could be protected and he could figure out this feeling for Bonnie Bennett, one that David already knew. Bonnie was Dwayne's, marked for him, and no other man would ever be allowed to touch her in anything more than a platonic embrace ever again unless they felt like accessorising with a toe tag! It wasn't for David to reveal this, his brother needed the chance to allow himself to feel it out. Both of them deserved to be allowed to fall in love with one another, and he wouldn't take that away from him.

He would however make sure that it would indeed happen. It was his duty, as the new Head of the Coven to bring in the new family. And he wanted to be near Katherine. To feel out his own connection, and Paul would be following Caroline around like a puppy, and truth be told, he wanted to see the puppies play together. Monsters deserved a chance at happiness too! And togther they all had better chance and revenging themselves upon the ones that harmed them that they did serparately. And that was the argument he was going to use. The ploy that was most powerful with women of power, the almighty Deal. It would appeal to Katherine most of all. Bonnie was the most powerful but out of the three, Katherine was the undisputed leader though the other two would argue that point. After finishing, he grabbed her hand again, while she gave him a fetching and amused small smile. "You can't miss us on the Boardwalk. We would be honored to have such beautiful ladies ride with us tomorrow night, if you think you could convince Bonnie." she let out a laugh that was contagious and even made Dwayne crack a grin and Caroline though she also scowled. "Bonnie had a ride of her own, back home. It was totaled by an asshole without asking. I'd be careful. She may kick you off your bike and make one of you ride bitch." it was Caroline who spoke, while the brunette just smirked proudly. "That's my girl!" she said sounding like a proud mama! "I'd let that girl do anything she wants to me!" he didn't mean for it to be heard, but the silent thought made David smirk like a hyhena and share it with the cupid playing brunette. He saw what he meant though. The image of her raising the fire, her bluse riding up to reveal a tone and carved stomach, eyes gleaming with fire and sparking like gem stones, raven curls flying through the air of her own creation, the moon drawing down and glowing across her skin with her full lips set in concentration.

Bonnie was every bit as beautiful as the other two, and her power illuminated her as did her utter selflessness, like an angel touching down to the Earth. It was no wonder Dwayne would think like that after a glimpse. He too was a sucker, even for the two girls in front of him. Something about Caroline made him smile. She reminded him of his bouncy and fiesty sister Karelotta now long dead who he missed very dearly, making it all to known just how much as he looked fondly on to the blonde's and Paul's antics. Like Dwayne he wanted them in the Cave. He didn't like them vulnerable with those idiot Froggs still on false highs from their so called "kills" ready to stake everything that didn't look human. A witch of Bonnie's power would scare them but still. All it took was a stake, a little lighter fluid, and some cloriform. He would see to it the next evening. However, the night drew on, and he grew more tired, marveling that not even Caroline felt the rays boring down on her system. But such may be a pirk of being of the Original line. "We'll be there, tomorrow. You won't be able to miss us, with all the shopping bags. We need to get some clothes and nescessities and get back to Bonnie. Get in before anything happens, yeah?" Katherine eyed him with concern. Dwayne moved beside him, eyeing both but especially Caroline. "Don't worry about us, we have a one night reprieve. We'll catch you tomorrow. Caroline?" the blonde eyed him curiosly. "Hmm?" she asked. "Bonnie, look after her. There are some around here who would fear her power, and they will try to harm her. Keep her in during the day with you, don't let her out of sight. Someone needs to make sure she is safe, for once." he didn't know why he said it. Dwayne just had this feeling, and David knew he was right.

The witch needed someone to care that she was safe. Katherine gave him a long look, dark eyes boring into one another. "We keep our own. I won't let anyone harm Bon Bon. But you should know that she can fend for herself. I pity anyone fool enough to try anything with her. The Bennett witches still have incredible power in the world, and their vengence is cruel and follows you wherever you go. And I have an eye on you, too. You harm her in ANY way, and I will kill you, and David will not be able to save you, and trust me, I know how to draw out the kill and make you beg for it long before I give it to you. It could be years!" Caroline stared in shock while Dwayne nodded with a slow smile. "That's all I needed. See you tomorrow." he kissed both their hands before heading back to his bike. Marko remained silent but sent Caroline a soft grin. He was not fond of Katherine but that would change, in time. He followed Dwayne but Paul lingered. "I'll see you soon, Kitten. Don't have to much fun without me, it would a mortal wound." he said playfully, another wink while she playfully swatted at him. "And you, don't be going off into the unknown with the lovlies while a girl sits and waits for her promised good time." she said. He pulled in and shocked them all, kissing her on the cheek and making her chuckle before making her shiver with the husky voice in her ear, the one time it was sincere. "When I sleep today, it will be with your pretty face playing in my mind…. Sunshine."


	3. And the Heavens Opened Up

**Chapter Three: **And the Heavens Opened

**Each of the Lost Boys begin to feel the effects of meeting their Fated. Dwayne dreams and suffers in nightmares of what is to come (Expression, Silas, competition from the heart of Klaus) should he fail her before she goes for her revenge by means of Ayanna. The memories of Katherine torment David's daylight hours and he swears he will give Katherine what she desires above all things, her freedom from Klaus, by whatever means nescerry. Willow is calling out from the Hellmouth as the rift widens and the First begins to plot his War, begging for Marko to hear her, begging for help for the Darkness that threatens them all in a time that terrorfies the small blonde, and watching his Sunshine's heart break over Tyler's chosen betrayel, Paul swears he'll not bed her and use her. None are quite sure what they desire, only that the only Heaven they ever saw after they were turned was when the girls arrived, and the girls may be their only way back to Salvation, the means to break the Curse of the Originals and before that, to break the curse of the very first vampire of them all, Cain, forever. But with such comes a tremendous price, paid in blood over the gaping mouth of a place they have never seen and guarded by those whom their kind, if they are intelligent, avoid like the plague! Meanwhile, Bonnie dreams of Emily, who tells her to trust Dwayne, but only him for now. And shows her Willow and the the weight on the girl's shoulders in their own time and Bonnie swears she will not allow her to shoulder the burden of the the Hellmouth alone, abandoned of friends and loved ones except for her power. Katherine teases her without end for her connection and instant powerful attraction to the dark haired Dwayne while Caroline gushes on his looks before going into full on Paul fangirl mode. But Bonnie gets Katherine to talk about Blondie, and the brunette doesn't know what she feels, other than wanting to jump his bones! But she knows she can't just love and leave this one, not this time! Meanwhile Klaus back in Mystic Falls knows something is up when he can't feel his link to his Bennett witch and he doesn't like it. NOT ONE LITTLE BIT!**

**And the bright lights shined**

**it had been so long and been so dark**

**they did not know what it was for their part**

**gazing into the sky and wondering who they are**

**they had forgotten what the Angels' light shined like**

**And from the first taste they cried**

**dropped down with ever falling praise**

**with their tainted voices sounding upraised**

**hearts filling up with an old/new craze**

**for each queen her king, for each prince his bride**

**And none shall allow now to be denied**

**But wipe every tear that falls**

**from tormented memories and broken calls**

**friends never there or ever stalled**

**when they needed to break with someone at their side**

**Angels with dark halos who the world has denied**

**lifted up by Cain's Stained hearts gone with a glance**

**and bringing them to stand they see their chance**

**draw them up slow and gentle like into the new dance**

**And they all now remembered what lights from Heaven looked like**

**-And the Heavens Opened excerpt by Makilome**

Klaus' POV

Something was going on! He couldn't feel her! It had happened before, breifly, when she had so expertly faked her death, something for which he secretly gave her kudos. He never forgot what she looked like, the very image of unrestrained power, eyes blacker than the abyss, staring down into his blues, bent on death, on destruction, of ending the entirety of his being, ripping apart his soul and how very drawn to that anger he had been, how he goaded it, how it excited him, thrilled him to his core that in this pitiful excuse for the world there was now one person in all the world that knew what it was to channel all that power, all that burning Hell in your veins and be without any fear of using it, and damn the consequences! Why she did it, what drove her there mattered little. Since then he poked, prodded, never to much. A constant guide, just enough, just a taste, a little push just a bit further and her maturity exceeded his wildest dreams! She was indeed Qetsiyah reborn! And with the rumors of the Red Head in California, things were looking up! But then this feeling, this creeping thing from beneath the ground, something he felt in his very pores, oozing out and choking the air, barely noticiable to anything not supernatural. And the explosion and then, she was gone, as though she vanished in thin air! After her amazing display before him and Elijah, the power pouring from her veins, how far she had come, he had been so proud!

And blonde Caroline and that ditz Katerina with a talent for ruining everything came in. And then gone they were. And now this, were he can't feel her! He couldn't feel HIS WITCH! Not a trace. He would have known, if she had died. If the power swallowed her whole. It had not. She was to strong for that now. It was more like she had never been and that send a shiver down into the soul he insisted didn't exist! He needed her here! That fire, that voice calling up the fires from the depths, that calm reading when her back was turned, not seeing him, slight smile while she took in new information. She was brilliant, though none of the others but strangely, Katerina knew it. If she knew how much the Petrova watched over her he doubted the witch would be any more amused about it than he was! Another point in her favor. Other than the bint Elena the girl was an excellent judge in character, she knew precisely who to trust. But Steffan, he could kill him for forcing his hand to soon! The boy cared to much for her! Oh he would sacrafice her on an altar for Elena for God knew what reason to be sure, but Bonnie mattered to the bunny massacring Salvatore. Damon was terrorfied of her, though he hid it as well as he might. Her growing power had him up at all times, wondering if she had gone to his side, and that explained how she was rising so fast. He gave no credit to her talent, her intelligence, to her primal connection to nature. He highly doubted she would protest his death. She certainly seemed to enjoy watching Rebecca have her fun. She hid it too, but there was a cruel little light there, and he had been turning her a little at a time. She was delicate, nothing to quick would due. Simply never being false, while her friends slowly drove her to him and did his work for him and nothing would stop him!

In time, he would need nothing more than her! No more Hybrids, no more dealing with those insuffrable Petrova dopplegaggers! It's like they were made to be useless, brainless, selfish, and suicidal! His own personal plague he looked forward to being rid of, but not right now! Not with this unknown thing that sent unquiet into his phsiqy, the phantom voice of the redhead of tremendous power, outstripping the Bennett (for now) begging for help, images that came back from the age of the Black Death, not long after the blood of Cain had been mixed with the essense of an entombed Old One enabling them to hold on to their soul and creating a new breed of blood sucker, the sandy haired priest with mad sayings making the crazed Arab from HP Lovecraft seem almost sane in comparison. Admired the Old Ones, Klaus always had. Particularly the greatest of them all, the true God King of the Primordium, the shape-shifting and dazzling blue Illyria. To live in a world in which the only morals were the morals of the wild was a world in which Klaus and Bonnie would rule like gods, and before the Great Old One was the one entity that Klaus would not care to bow to. But the madness that the old priest was speaking on…. That was insanity that was beyond his level! And...he wanted her here with him, where she belonged! She was his Bennett, his witch, his… oh, what the Hell, she was his BONNIE! And no one took from him what was his! It was like someone had cut out a piece of his heart and burried it in the center of the earth where the lava roared and he could not reach it! All he could feel was that she was alive, and she was regaining her power. But she was no where near Mystic Falls! It was like she wasn't even on this planet! He needed another witch, YESTERDAY! He had to find her and bring her back! And if she wanted Stefan's and Damon's heads as the asking price, and Elena's body turned extra crispy for her many, MANY sins against her and this town, that was something he would very eagerly arrange!

He forced himself to calm, sending everything out, closing all light but that of a single candle and closed everything out but the sight of her face as he had seen it less than 24 hours ago, blazing with fire, death, and life. Oh, had magnificent she had been! Like a coiling dragon breathing fire, ready to raise in the air and take flight, scorching the earth indiscriminately beneath her! This time no blood drained from her face, the only telling sign was the heave of her chest and her wild pulse, running on adrenaline, excitement, esquisite hatred, and the lust that such feelings of intensity caused, whether the recieving person wanted it or not. It had all been planned, of course. Elijah had been easy to convince, he was very taken with her, that was obvious to anyone with eyes! He couldn't believe how everyone in this stupid little town seemed in love with that lack luster brunette of average intelligence and small town charm and petty dreams! No, his witch dreamed big, she dreamed of nothing but the best, and she did not know it yet, but that was her destiny, under his watch. Oh, she would do her part of course. She had a job to do afterall and Mikael was still alive. But he would see her WELL compensated for her trouble, and then he would make sure that nothing would be able to take her from him again. And the intoxicating Dark One of California, the one that brought the free world to it's knees, oh he had felt it! The power of the Dark Goddess of Destruction lived beneath her veins, her tiny toned frame gleaming like porclein, eyes darker that the depths of Hell, hair like ink before bleeding back into that incredible lusty red and those eyes, far richer and reflecting the light in a thousand brillaint facets of emerald unlike any gem.

The women of the first Witches had incredible beauty that traveled down the line. Long had it been since he ran into Telaisha Rosenberg, hair just as red, who worked her magick for her own ends, serving no one and building a mass of riches that were lost in the cost of Hitler's madness in WW2. If the mad idiot had half a brain he would have listened and USED the talents of the descendents of Maimonedes female line, come out of Spain in the late Middle Ages after the Reconquista. He went back to his task with a will, using blood magick, slitting his wrist with a slight wince barely noticed that he held over the single candle, healthy droplet number one before pulling up. "Rectae ad nexum ad pythonissam sacerdos factus reges et reginae suae" he chanted, feeling the painful boiling in his stomach, pulling and searing deep inside, repressing the groan at the deep pain as he pulled on the thing that kept him there. "Por la sangre que estamos hechos, por la sangre que estamos llamados, y no evitar esta forja, pidiendo a la vida que la muerte atrofiado" the second drop and the long line dug deep across his stomach, pulling down and costing a pint more of blood before it healed over that he may continue his sacrafice to the Witches. Like him, they too demand Blood as their due and for Bonnie, he would gladly give it to them! She represented everything, the final freedom from death, from loosing his family, from the menance of the bastard Mikael and the retaking his town, far away from the little piece of personal Hell that was Mystic Falls! The thought made him smile, for it would be a selling point. The magick of New Orleans was old and penetrating and there were many interesting teachers for her to learn from, and the Southern Cajun charm and French taste would capture the heart of the Bennett within.

It would be a grand Ball, after they took back the town. He would place her in Bekka's very able hands, who had began her own outreach program. She took a liking to her imediately upon seeing her hand Damon his ass, repeatedly, to the point Klaus almost felt sorry for him! It still angered him every time he saw that scar on the side of Bonnie's neck, back before she had Awakened, leaving a mark that should not be made by anyone that was not of Klaus' power. It was an insult! An insult to them both and to witch's everywhere! "Jade eyed beauty aptly named, I call yee by thy tainted soul to the flame, pull upon what's Ours when I call your name, let me see with your eyes the place where you lay. Powerful Bonnie show me your bewitching face and the lights of the land your form within now stays a little piece removed once more of our hate and a little hotter and a little darker your seductive taint" and he pictured all of her, form in black, the wild wind blowing back her clothes, turning her into a blacking bellowing shadow, darker and far more scary than any cinema Harry Potter foe his sister enjoyed so much! It would be nothing for her to end any one of them with nothing more than a rising of her wrist and a little concentration of will. His undead heart was forced to beat, and incredibly painful sensation while the skin opened above it and cut across to his shoulders in a narrow, shallow cut before another streched across it creating a cross, making him laugh at the irony.

All he knew was that the Salvatore's were to blame, he could feel that, he could feel her hatred and it far outstripped anything she felt against him. It was never a personal hatred between them, it was a job to do and she had a useless dopplegagger to protect. Nothing more than being on opposite sides, something he needed to change, the need was something he couldn't quite explain but it was there, he may lie about it or deny it but he sure as hell wasn't ignoring it! The candle flame began to rise up, making him smile. This was more than he got the third time he had tried. She had been out, she had used alot of magick in her assault and it depleted her connection to anything and everything, but it was still so distant! And usually where an image would come all he could see was black, a blur, a solid block that not even his will could get past. He roared pushing against it before making himself relax, remembering his resistance made it stronger. The Link between them and the Bennetts was a Living Thing in and of Itself, and tempermental. One had to be careful upon approaching such a powerful thing, a Living Spell of such age. He smiled finally when he felt a slight hum over his chest, a warmth of silky smoothness, like soft skin, the pale beauty of the Dark One, or the exotic seduction of his Jaded. She was going to be his greatest achievement, a Masterpiece painted with life, masterfully crafted and completed with long and dedicated care, never overdoing it or racing to finish this or that piece. Perfection takes time, this was something that every artist knows, and perfection was blended in the pigments drawn out from pain, this was also a well known fact. Calling him a unfeeling monster was very dull and unimagintive. But she had knew him from the start. Samael she cursed him. The Angel of Death.

He would paint the image for her, for a gift one day. It was only a matter of time, they were far to much alike and he could give back to her what Elena had taken in her selfish love for those two little boys away from her without so much of a thought; a family. Raise Esther when she could be safe from Mikael, Finn and buy him a readily supplied blood bank by volunteers in the know to satisfy his neverending guilt, and offer he had once made to Stefan before the first taste of human blood turned him into Ripper, which niched that idea. The younger Salvatore was allergic to human blood, it turned him into a beast that was unable to be controled, and it took a powerful witch or the fullness of time to break him. He dropped the final drop of blood onto the candle, watching it bubble and fall, mixing with the specific wax made of a mixture that even he didn't want to ask about. "Sang pour sang, maker pur Creations, Beaute Bete, Bonnie Bennett ouvir les yeux de reveler ou il est vous dormez." without restraint he poured within all his desire, calling out with all his strength and pushing against the Link, ignoring the pain and his own screams and the sounds of his sister as she came pounding down the stairs. And finally, SOMETHING! It was muffled, but there was a voice. As he pushed it got a little louder. He smiled, it was her tone, she was angry. Good! But the black would not clear, brief glimpses of shooting lights, other voices who's words were not clear. Like they were not intirely there. It felt like, more of a muffled memory, something like when he had amnesia once and he fought through hypnosis to regain what it was that he had lost. He slammed, screamed, and could feel the changes in his face, and then finally something that had him running and ransacking the town for that bastard of a Salvatore! A very clear Raven, a solid power shoving him so hard he slammed to the ground with unprecedented force.

The power was alien and then there was that voice, calm, the threat hinged and laced with each pleasant syllable, a strange name before the caw of the bird. "YOU do not belong! Stay where you are bid and do not touch was doesn't belong to you! Wakina is not yours to claim. Should you try again, you will not be pleased with the results!" It was not the voice of anyone he ever heard before. Not human, strong. Without fear. But the Raven was all that he needed. That was DAMON'S bird! So the little bastard thought the witch was their's alone, did he? And just what would Bonnie have to say about that?! He had done something, the wanker, he had done something stupid and now his witch was somewhere he couldn't reach, and he was going to make sure he PAID for it! For once he thought silently in true concern and worry over someone not his family. "Little Bird, stay strong. And come back home, let me show you how, what it feels like to belong to no one!" and so perhaps the human in the blue eyed fiend was not entirely dead after all. He had always seen himself in Bonnie, unapprecited, used, abused, cast aside, her beauty wasted on the people around her, her power given to those who just expected it of her, like she was their endentured servant when it would be so easy to have them crawling on their knees before her. He would show her the way and watch her blossom, and the red headed beauty, she would be there too. She would teach them things about magick and power, how to beat the limits God had put on magick as she had.

Paul's POV

He was hating David a little bit right now! He wanted to be with his Sunshine, soaking up the night, drowing in the blood of her particular dish of choice, the wife beater with a penchent for wine. One of his favorites as well, swallowing up that evil whole, paying back bruise for bruise, enjoying creating an unrecongnizeable heap of the thing that once thought itself worthy of being called a human being before dousing it with lighter fluid and watching it burn. He was the vampire that had the fascination with the things most likely to kill him, nameless to say, he was a pyromaniac and liked to watch the flames dance. And he thought of the light dancing in Care's beautiful blues, swirling and leaping like tribal men around a drum circle in the depths of Africa. The dark of the crimson that stained pale skin, the simple cotton blouse with long gathered sleeves that glittered in the light in a pale pink that made her eyes pop out and her hair shine all the more golden. There was to much pain in those eyes. Someone so fun, so lovely should not be so sad. Such a crime should be punishable by death. She should smile, and leap, and dance with him, drinking Dequila straight from the bottle while her and her lovely witchy friend took swigs and giggled, the deep lovely voice of Bonnie going up and over the night like a tribute to the solemn stars. He dreamed all day of her, and some made him smile. They were her memories, there was a connection that bound them, that brought them here and to them and he liked that, as corny as it seemed, he really did. She needed some fun, to smile again. And he could roll with Tequila with her and pretty Bonnie! But the other things….they made his blood run cold, and filled him with a rage he didn't quite understand.

Images of blood, suffering on a horrific scale. A town painted red at the hands of a fiend that made them all look like choir boys! And those two fucks! The green eyed and blue eyed fucks that made her life a living Hell since the moment they arrived...he had no words! She had lost her mother, her friends, one by one the places she used to play got tainted with scenes of carnage and horror. She lost the one she considered her sister next to to Bonnie, the one identical to Kit Kat not to death, but to dick! Of all things! REALLY?! Whatever happened to bros before hoes, or whatever the female equivilent to that saying was! Because she couldn't let them just go, just leave, he had never seen individuals cause so much damage before. And that overwhelming betrayel, the fear she felt and the guilt every time she and Bonnie looked at each other made him want to find those pieces of shit and gut them, slowly! But first Bonnie got to set them on fire for their enjoyment for hours on end! And then there was that fiend, that evil, powerful THING that chilled him to his core…. He wanted to be where she was so he could make her smile and make sure she was safe, and nothing could take her back there, quite obviously she didn't want to be there, she didn't even want to be in her time! And who the hell could blame her for that one?! But NO! David had to go and promise them a night to themselves! They didn't need a night to themselves! THey needed a night to forget, all of them! He really liked Kit Kat, she was what David would be like if he had been born female! She was hardcore, brave, daring, resourceful, and playful. She was funny and she exuded sexiness and power. Like she walked out of a Biker Babe maxine! And talking about MEOW! Put that trio in leather and every male on the planet would lose their minds, if they had the time before Dwayne ripped their throats out for looking at Pretty Bonnie!

He liked watching them, Kit Kat and Davey banter. His brother had lit up, forgot that there ever was a Star, for a moment. He still thought they should rip the little bitch's throat out! What she did to him was uncool, no matter who you were, or what! She played with monsters, how on earth did she not expect to get a little blood on her? Was she that stupid? She played them all from the beginning, and Dwayne tried to tell him. Marko tried to tell him. Paul stood back letting him make his own choice but he was never sure about her. Everything was to effortless, every move like a dance. It had enchanted him and though he hid it well, David had been a gentleman, once. And the human man inside was still very much alive, and that man had fallen and fallen hard for the beautiful brunette, who pushed hard and then pulled back and then pushed again. Like a cat playing with a ball of yarn and David, like Max, had waited so long for his mate, had been looking and hoping for so many years, indulging not nearly so often in a fling as he and Marko where Dwayne never did at all which made him endlessly tease till he saw that look when Kit Kat said Pretty Bonnie's name. When she hooked him, he announced them mated, and they all got drunk that night on the blood wine and afterwards, she became a horrible, manipulative, backstabbing whore who plotted on how to get out get out get out! She blamed them for turning her into a monster, she called them every name in the book, she would never let David touch her after that night, nothing more than a kiss, that wasn't constrained. He had to force certain things in public, others could not know that there was trouble in the Nest but she just did not CARE whether the rest of them lived or died and she wanted to gut David, like she wasn't doing it emotionally already!

And then, when they found her in David's bed, with Michael….. Paul was PISSED! He watched David crumble inside while he gave the monster free reign. And that forced this. THey now had to set things to rights. Now they had to know that Max was dead and they did not do it. Their part was to leave, leave and take those Froggs with them or they would drag them out of their homes by their hair and murder them in front of one another and leave only poor Lucy, who had done nothing wrong and was innocent in all of this, the only REAL victim in it all alone with her children dead at her feet. Proving he had a heart, David didn't want to do that to her. For her sake and Max's this was there single night to get out! They rode slowly and in silence, each tormented by what their girls, whom they now all claimed as Pack, if nothing else, had been through. None more than Dwayne! The things that had been forced on Pretty Bon….. it made Paul's blood boil like she was family! Torture, enslavement, abandonment, the loss of her ENTIRE family before her eyes (In this one her Dad is dead, he was killed by Damon in the beginning, one of the reasons she HATES him, don't like, don't read), being used over and over and over to do all the work, to harness all that power, burning underneath her skin, slowly tormenting her while the silent voices of her passed on family members plagued her every waking hour. The internal rips that came when she was forced to push harder than her mortal frame could withstand. The one that stood out, that played on repeat was standing before that fiend, in what looked to be a school, the sparks flying, everything exploding, electricity stringing up the very air and the wind whipping around and lifting incredible things, pushing down while she stood with enormous pressure, crushing down the Original to his knees while he was in a weaker form. She turned backed, her silly brunette friend reminding him of said Star banging on the door open handedly like an idiot while her useless dote was nothing against the magick swirling against the door.

Blood ran down her eyes, her ears, her nose, and that sad look saying goodbye. Willing to sacrafice herself so that they could live. She reached in and wrapped and squeezed the heart of the Original but it had been to much, or so it seemed when watching. Her body leaped up, pulled as if by a string by her chest, the blood rising beneath the skin before she dropped like a doll to the ground. They had woken to Dwayne's screams, thinking the others had come and managed to get a clue! He had never seen him look like that, or display much emotion at all! He stared at David after. "She's mine to protect, David! The others are useless and you saw, you saw how special she is! She is meant for incredible things and I am not going to watch her die, do you understand?! She isn't Star and I AM NOT STAYING AWAY!" his eyes were electric gold, and his own power swirled around the Cave. He kept some of the power from when he had been alive inside, nobody knew how much and he never told. But he knew David was right. If nothing else, Bonnie was Dwayne's mate, and what he saw was what she was dreaming and everything in his body was telling him that she needed him right that second and it was pure murder on him to not answer her! Finally he agreed to only look, and not let themselves be known. He was glad, for Dwayne's sake. It looked like his brother could suddenly breathe again. "Alright, fine. But if ANYTHING is wrong in there, I'm going in and you can't stop me." he warned. Paul shook his head. Put a fork in him, his brother was done! But they had business first. And what luck, the merry band of would be Hunters were sitting in Michael's living room, trying of all things to explain what was going on to Lucy! He facepalmed himself. "Oh dear God Man! What an idiot!" he couldn't believe this guy!

And to think, they were saved from dealing with this guy from an eternity! Maybe it was true, the Lord does work in mysterious ways! His brother was this short from pacing and he was getting annoyed and really wanted to put a leash on the man if he didn't stop. Everyone knew he wanted to go to the girl, it was obvious, but damn it, they had something to do first! "DWAYNE! Knock it off! I will strangle you, I love you man, but I WILL! Calm down! Jesus!" finally he voiced his thoughts. "I CAN feel her! I don't know what is happening, or how, and its to overwhelming for me to care how, she is in tremendous pain, and this...this thing! That being of tremendous power, its pulling on her, I can feel him! I never felt anything like him! It makes her cry out, and took all I have to push him out and keep him out!" now David and all of them stared at him alarmed. Their leader mouthed the one word that put a lump in his and Marko's throat and sent fear coursing through his veins, the Original! His raven haired coven mate slowly nodded his head. "I think so. I think it's him. I think he wants her, but I don't know why and all I know is I can not allow for him to get his claws into her. He had already done so much damage, to us all. And with her…" a collective shiver went down their spines. There was some connection there, he could never reach the witch across a timeline unless they were strongly connected, and he couldn't imagine Pretty Bon liking it all that much! He wasn't kidding, the poor thing needed all the protection they could get to her, hell, she needed an army! He hated to be the voice of reason, but they still had to face Michael. "Dudes, terrorfying as that is, we have to deal with this, now! If we ever want to help the babes, we have to end this, once and for all. Time to deliver the Ultimatum." he said, catching all of their attention.

And so it began. The ignoring of the Froggs entirely. Whether they cared to think it or not, none of this had anything to do with them. David deferred to Lucy in a sign of respect in her home. He told her that everything Michael said about what they were was true, but what he believed of them was scewed by a woman bent on revenge for a crime they did not commit nor had she any right to act as judge, jury, and excutioner after what she had done. And each in turn told her tale, How they met her, how she hooked onto David as the leader, how she seduced him with false innocence and exotic looks, pushed and pulled and then, when she got what she had wanted, how she recoiled, like a snake. It was Dwayne, the only one that the curly haired half trusted that told him that he had been played. She entrapted him just the same, and whether or not she had come to love him he didn't know, but in the beginning he had been a useful tool and an excuse. Silence descended as he spoke, a flood of emotions, disbelief, then belief, then self hatred that he bought it all, played for a sap when he should have known better. Tears flooded down Star's face as she began to interupt, to beg, to use those doe eyes of hers. "That's enough! You almost led my sons to their death, and these two innocents, who had no idea what they were doing! What were you thinking?! Ever think of just running?! You forced everyone's hand, and people could have died! Now you have five seconds to start explaining yourself, NOW! And don't give me that load you were about to use on us! I am not stupid and I won't let you lie or lead on my son any further! I've seen their true faces, and Max, poor Max! I am so sorry boys!" and Paul turned away. He didn't want them to see him. How it hurt so bad, that whole where Max should be.

That dopey man, taking on the guise of a dork of all dorks, kind, generous, trying to teach them moderation, control. And it took his sacrafice to make them understand. It was like those girls, they were a gift from him, sent to look after them, for them to look after each other. And he understood now the need Dwayne felt for Pretty Bon because just then, all he wanted was to see Sunshine's smiling face, she could bring him peace, by nothing more than that. She could make him strong, she could make him kind, she could make him remember who he use to be and let go of the beast he allowed himself to become, help her save the witch from the demons that tormented her life. And tormented hers. He turned back, simply watching Lucy and Michael, already reaching out and grabbing the gypsy's hand while the tears slid down. The look on his brother's face said it all. She actually did love the kid, her heart was breaking on that couch and the boy was not going to let her go. It was hard to watch him shatter like that, Marko squeezing his shoulder to hold him back from reacting. It appeared they needed the girls perhaps more than they needed them, a glance, a sight of three angels that touched down just when they were about to break. An idea occured, of how they could speak to him, Max, one last time. It was a gift they could give, to Lucy, it was quite clear the choice she would have made, had she been allowed to make it. None of this ever had to happen but now that could not be helped. Pretty Bon, she could contact the spirits, her connection to them was raw and primal, it would be easy and Max would not be far. She could call him, let them say goodbye. Dwayne shot him a glare and a silent thought. _"I won't use her like THEY did!"_and he couldn't blame him. How she had been manipulated and used for her power had no justification, it was SICK, and that was coming from him of all people!

But if she could help someone, if she could give someone some peace, maybe she could be one step closer to getting hers. So he spoke. "We know someone, someone that can give you some peace, who can call up the spirits. If she would, would you like to speak to him, one last time?" he asked Lucy, voice lowered an octive and compassion filling him, very rare indeed but he knew the loss of the man deep inside his core, he knew what she was feeling. She choked. "No, that would be to much for me. I want to remember him alive." she answered and they all nodded. "We don't have any options, for that I am sorry, I am sorry it has to be this way. But we can't have this threat hanging over our heads right now. I can't be constantly worried that while the daylight hours fly by, they can come by and take out all of my brothers while I am helpless to stop it. As he said, we have very powerful friends, and the consequences of such actions can not be guessed at by any of you. You have tonight and tomorrow during the day to go. We won't follow you, and if you go now, we will leave you in peace. But if you do not, we will be forced to hunt you all down. I don't want to take from a greiving woman her sons. Don't make me do that, Mrs. Emerson. Please think rationally. As for these two, they are as good as taken care of. After tonight they will remember nothing of any of this, of vampires, or of you. It has to be this way. I am going to leave you now, I won't press you for a decision, I have no right to do that. As for you Star, if I ever lay eyes on you again, I will rip your heart out of your chest, like you did mine. I do have a heart, and being this does not take away the fact that I am still a man and you played me and cared nothing, you still care nothing about what you have done to me. I hope that you don't break this young one. Because you stay, or I ever see your face, consider it your death warrent. This is your only warning." he got up slowly, turning to each of them.

"Come on, if we don't get to Bonnie Dwayne is likely to commit mass murder!" he said with a smirk. Said man shot him a glare but got up, taking the shoulder of the younger Frogg and catching him in the eyes. That power Paul noticed earlier filled the room. "You know nothing of any Lost Boys. All you ever seen of us were a bunch of bullies on bikes that like to scare the locals. You never met Star, never knew Sam, and were never at the Cave and know nothing of its location. Vampires is nothing more than a joke to you, and any belief in them, in witches, demons, or any supernatural is considered illogical and comical. Go home now." the younger borther didn't even hear his brother call his name while he got up and left, leaving the others in silent shock. The shouting brother had to be held down for Dwayne to begin again, saying the same thing to Edgar before letting him go. He turned to Star and Michael and eyeballed them both. "There are more at risk than you and yours. And I won't allow them to remain so. Use your heads and take this chance while you have it to get out now. Don't prolong this." without a second look he got up and walked out the door, Marko on his heels while Paul scurried to catch up while David walked out slowly. He slowed his pace and let him catch up, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, lets go see Kit Kat." he said. He blinked for a second before a slow smile crossed his features. "Lets!" he said, going to his bike while Dwayne was already gunning the engine. There was a look on his face all the sudden that had his tires spinning and all of them were suddenly gunning it down the road ignoring everything but trying to catch him. Paul pulled on his link and found a painful pull, ripping right through him and it was her and some….thing…. Nothing was going to stop the man from going in now! Thinking of Caroline, a panic set in and he dodged and waved and pushed the engine to as far as it could go, eyes lit up at the thought of ANYONE trying anything…

Dwayne's POV

He could FEEL the pull inside as though it was him! He could feel her resistance, her magick pouring out of her to keep the intruder out, but he was already within her. An unbreakable connection that was ripping her apart from the inside out! Disembodied voices saying "Ayanna! Get Ayanna!" Ok, he had no idea who the hell Ayanna was, but what the hell! So deep was the inset panic he actually roared the name outloud while following that bleeding pull. "AYANNA!" and soon the name became a mantra, said over and over. Before everything seem to slow. And an exotic woman in medieval clothing held out a hand in the middle of the street. "Calm, nighwalker." he skid on the breaks, unaware in real life he was just fine and still racing like a bat out of Hell. He looked around and it was just them. He got off the bike, not sure why he was so silent while the Elder, as he would forever refer to her after this, just smiled. "The Hybrid and Bonnie are connected by Bennett magick, it can not be undone. He feeds off this connection, especially off hers! She does what no other has managed to do in over a thousand years." she began. "What? What is she doing that is forcing him to rip her apart!" he demanded. "That is not intentional, and through the link she can heal, using him. And he will let her do so. He wants her back home, you see. She makes him feel." he dropped down and suddenly they were somewhere else, sitting. There was a football field and the sun was shining, across the street was a Lexus with a pale man watching, curly blonde hair, piercing ancient and electric blue eyes with a smirk that made him feel sick. "Nikolaus, my poor lost little wolf." Ayanna said sadly, almost to herself.

Dwayne just looked at her. "Really?! That asshole is tearing that girl apart and you care about him?! Where the hell is this anyway? Where is she?!" he demanded. She sighed. "In time you'll understand. After all, yours and Nikolaus' bond with her is identical. You already feel it, don't you? And to a lesser extinct, so do all the others of your coven. Follow me." he was in shock, following around a powerful spirit to the sound of three girls giggling and to his shock, it was THEM! Cheerleading outfits and all, it made him smirk, thinking what the Boys would think to see this particular image. Bonnie was smiling, she hadn't a care in all the world, her hair braided on either side in pigtails, doing comical jumps she exaggerated on purpose while Paul's Sunshine began laughing so hard she almost fell over. But it came clear that the other girl, though identical, was not Kit Kat. Sadness followed her, and faces changed when two men came to the field, and he about fell over with realization! He thought being Hybrid was what made the blonde be able to walk around in the sun, but with these two coming to the smiling brunette it became clear that was not the case. Sunshine grabbed on to Bonnie while her eyes narrowed into slits. These were the two fucks that ruined their lives, the ones that put everything on the line for that other girl, her name….. "Elena, like Katerina and Tatia before her she is a dopplegagger. And that Petrova line has caused mine and the Mikaelson line more grief than you can ever know." another sad look. "Why is Nikolaus watching Bonnie?" he asked. "He's watching both of them, the dopplegagger and Bonnie. He will forever be drawn to Bonnie because of their link. And she won't kill him because it means the death of friends." which meant she was fucked.

No wonder she jumped the timeline! "Ah but she has created another. By arriving, she changed the fate of your entire coven. You were supposed to die in that house, you know. Marko in the cave. Just like you set it up in their minds." he shivered remembering how hard it was to set up that whole scene. "And our lives, like his, are tied to hers. But with me…" "She makes you feel, doesn't she?" he simply nodded. "And I like it… Alot!" Ayanna laughed. "As to why that is, you'll have to learn that for yourself. But do yourself a favor, don't shut her out or try to rule over her, the mistake Nikolaus will make, again, again, and again." the subtle hint was not lost on him. "He WANTS her!?" and now that urge to protect her was making a lot more sense! "He can't help himself. He's going insane to not be able to feel their link like he should. He's been working on her a long time now. He'll turn this world upside down and paint it red to get her back." and Dwayne was both deeply disturbed and deeply protective. "And thus why you sent her here. To us." he said. "Not to the coven, to YOU! I sent her to you, Iyokpaza. There was already a link, whence your rather celebite lifestyle and why the temptations of your brothers never phased you, but you are tempted now, aren't you? You will protect her, I need not ask, only show you how." she said. He growled, he didn't like being manipulated and he knew she would like it even less, but it felt good, it felt right! "Destiny works in strange ways. To protect the town, she must put an end to the Salvatore brothers you just saw." they were back by his bike. He didn't need to be told why. Her, Sunshine, Kit Kat, deserved their revenge. It was those two's fault that the stupid evil son of a bitch Original ever caught whiff of her in the first damn place! They should be ripped apart for that alone in his humble opinion! "Now you know how to throw him out, and use your link to counter his to keep him out till its time. Go do it!" and with a rush he was back on his bike racing down the streets, a block from the hotel.

He moved close to David who was already eyeballing him like he had lost his marbles. "Get me close to her. Its not time for them to see us again, you were right about that. But get us into a place, close. That fucking Original is tearing her apart from the inside out and I'm all she's got!" the blonde leader looked alarmed, concerned, the lesser link already beginning it's work as the message traveled to the pack. It took meer minutes to roar into the parking lot and stop before bluring up, everyone following him as he followed his pulling on his insides to the sound of Kit Kat's screams. "BON! Come on, you can beat him, you've kicked his ass more than once!" and inspite of the moment he felt a strong surge of pride at that bit of information! Made him smirk. Ayanna hadn't lied! "Get out of the way, if not for you and those SALVATORE'S we wouldn't be in this mess, we would be back home, having sleepovers and watching movies like normal! I HATE YOU!" Sunshine shouted at the other while throwing her out of the way and taking Bonnie's side speaking softly into her ear. Kit Kat's eyes went black before they had to make a move. "Don't, there is a way for him to get her out. Let it be." David shot the silent message, stopping the brunette who's every instinct screamed to be at Bonnie's side helping her fight a man she knew all to well and had her catching site of them. Marko held up one finger, first sshing her about their appearance and then pointing to Bonnie. Dwayne made her take his hand. "For her. I need the link with someone who is closer than even Sunshine, and that's you, isn't it, secret guardian?" she shrugged with a smirk making David hide a laugh. But soon Dwayne shut everything out that wasn't her and Bonnie.

**CLIFF HANGER:! **


End file.
